dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seahawk
: Aasav Stewart is a Thanagarian/Atlantean Hybrid, which greatly affected his physical being. ** : ::* ::* ::* : Even without the use of his artificial wings, Seahawk still had the ability to levitate himself. He could climb, descend and maneuver without flapping his wings. ::* : A Thanagarians's eyesight is more acute than a normal human and their range of vision is similar to that of a bird. :::* ::* : A Thanagarian's auditory senses are also particularly acute and they can perceive sounds with greater clarity than the average human. * ** ** : Seahawk has the ability to control water, shaping it into shapes and making it solid. ** *** : Stronger with birds and Sea life. ** : * ** : He has also demonstrated the ability to generate large amounts of electricity which he generally uses to stun people. *** | Abilities = * :* He has learned to fuse electricity and physical combat. * * * * :* * :* :* * :* * :* | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Stealth-tech Armor: Seahawk has Stealth-tech armor that a mix of polarized aluminum steel, that could be expanded to cover his entire body and functions both underwater and on land. It's skin tight and allows him maximum mobility while in action. It also had retractable claws. Technology that is integrated into a piece of clothing and can shift the color of that clothing from the original color to a darker color. Seahawk can access it by pressing the belt buckle on his waist, his "blend" color is dark blue and black. Having an advanced control over Nth Metal which allows superhuman strength and stamina, Invulnerability, and control over gravity, electromagnetism and the strong and weak nuclear forces. He can also produce a with it. * Nth Metal Wings: Because he was not full Thanagarian, Seahawk did not possess their trademark wings. He adopted the hawk as his symbol nonetheless, and made himself wings out of retractable Nth Metal like his father. * Water Pack: Although he can produce electricity from his body, he cannot produce water to which he could control. As such he carries water in small packs located near his waterbearers so that when he must use them they are nearby. *YJB Time Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = * Claws: Seahawk's gloves had retractable claws. * Waterbearers: Seahawk carries a pair of metal hilts on his back. He can use them to channel his water powers. | Notes = Seahawk has studied ancient knowledge on how to use Nth metal to its fullest. Known for its anti-gravity abilities, he was also able to use Nth metal to affect electromagnetism, strong force, and weak force. ( See Grand Unification Theory.) He can also produce a psychic backlash with it. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Thanagarian Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Military Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Sailors Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Gills Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Beyond-verse Characters